When Lightning Meets Water
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: Here's an AAML! Yay! Takes place in the future, and is mostly just an introspective look at the relationship between Misty and Ash. It's not what I'm known for writing, but I like to read it, so I gave it a shot. The parts are really small but purposeful.
1. The Ocean

When Lightning Meets Water

By Aislin Oriel

_ A bright flash,_

_trouble,_

_clash;_

_Then came the rain._

_Friends fight,_

_To hide from sight,_

_What they can't explain . . . _

**Part I – _The Ocean_**

If anything could be said about this girl, she was persistent. Persistent in her stubbornness, stubborn in her continuous denial, betrayal of promises to herself, and sudden admittances. This pattern was constant if not short of perfectly reliable. Though to her, these things came as completely erratic and uncontrollable.

Well, she was practically as shifty as water - changing her directives in sudden waves - either exploring or escaping. And as if she'd let herself be caught exploring.

And yet, though she was like a cold tidal wave, at times she was as fiery in spirit – warm, caring, and even flaring in her temper. No, it was not unusual for her to get angry. Especially if she was accused of escaping. Yes, though she wouldn't be caught exploring, she wouldn't admit to a retreat. It would be just as bad as being seen vulnerable. Especially to him.

She'd even thought that she might've been able to change from that flighty, extremely defensive, offbeat tomboy that she'd assimilated at age 11. That maybe taking care of old responsibilities would help her be more confident, even half as confident as her flaky sisters. That that containment would help her grow into what she wished she could be. But going back to where she ran from proved no such luck, for she was still that same mess at age 18. If not more so.

Only now, she covered it up so much better. Turn down the temperature.


	2. The Clouds

**Part II – _The Clouds_**

It was somewhat funny that he had managed to retain only one friend that he'd known from eight years prior. Everyone else had drifted off as their lives became busier and their priorities called to them. A big filter had narrowed it down. His best friend.

As he floated around where he pleased, wherever the need took him, she'd be the one reliable thing – the one constant – he knew he could always go back to, and even through her busy lifestyle she always had time for him.

But even now she seemed so reticent. It was like she was pulling in one direction – and it happened to be away from him.

And then, on the other hand, there were times when she had performed a complete 360 and acted in her old, familiar bossy way. He could only wish that the drifting attribute wouldn't take over permanent familiarity.

Sure . . . he had been slow on the uptake – until that one friend of his had swiftly admonished that by explaining the adorable quality of it. He always liked to annoy her and keep her on her toes. He could zap her and set her off like crazy.

And then she went and began to pretend that he didn't have that effect on her anymore.

So as she swatted him off idly, he began to plot another way to strike up that old spark of vivaciousness. What he didn't know was that he wouldn't have to plot for very long because it came to him through an unexpected change in the course of the wind.


	3. The Beginning of the Clash

**Part III – _(The Beginning of) the Clash_**

The deep freeze was on. It was official. As her vidscreen blipped on she saw that familiar face set with that same expression that he knew somehow grated on her nerves.

"Hey Pop," he saluted her.

"Hey Crackle," she said absentmindedly, already being pre-programmed to respond with such. It was an old, lame greeting that she couldn't quite remember when or why they started.

"So are you getting off at 6 for sure today?" he asked in his normal voice, which was deeper now but still distinct.

"If I can tidy up the mess I made. I had to empty out all the filing cabinets in one office just to find the stupid papers Daisy wanted," she frowned.

"And?" he prompted.

"No such luck. It was in the other office altogether . . ." she was really beginning to regret the free help she was giving her freeloading sisters. She loved them, but she felt more like their secretary, accountant, and manager than a sister who couldn't help but help. "So, if I can get rid of all that junk in about an hour and a half, **plus** finish up the rest of my work that's piled up for a week I'll be free."

"You don't sound very confident. Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"I'm not exaggerating, look . . ." the girl spun the screen to face the source of her distress. When it returned to her tired face he voiced, "Looks like that's a no then, huh? I got tickets to that monster truck rally that you wanted to go to but you said it was impossible because they were sold out. Well, I guess I'll have to find someone else . . ." the boy said in the voice that he used when he wanted to irk her.

For a split second her passive expression sported narrowed eyes before she responded, "Hey, the office can wait till tomorrow, besides, Lily and Violet don't get in until the afternoon so I can just do it in the morning. Daisy wouldn't be caught dead in the office anyway, she's too busy signing autographs," she said dryly.

"Glad fame hasn't gone to her head. Are you sure you're okay leaving it like that? You're usually very anal about cleaning up . . ." he teased.

"C'mon, do you want me to go with you or not? I suppose we could just forget the whole thing and you can come over here and help me organize everything," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, no that's okay. So, I'll jet by and grab you at 6 and then it's crunching metal," he grinned. He knew she'd change her mind.

"Well, good job – I'll give you this one. Still, I better get some work done before I go. So get your ugly mug outta my face!" she said casually as a response to his smug grin.

"Ouch, harsh Misty. I'll get you back for that!" he promised.

She smirked, "Ash, I'd like to see that. Now shut it. Bye."

"Fine, don't believe me, you'll see. C'ya later then!" he ended the call and the screen flipped off.


	4. Spark

**Part IV – _Spark_**

He arrived at the Cerulean Gym that evening, clad in a pair of khaki pants and a white t-shirt. He hadn't wore his signature hat in 3 years, which was the last time he'd won a Pokémon League tournament. In excitement and promise he'd given the hat to Misty as a thank you and a vow to become a better trainer. He'd even kissed her on the cheek in a spur of the moment lapse in reason, but hadn't given it a second thought. She had. The red and white trophy of sorts currently claimed residence atop her office desk. In retrospect, maybe it was a lucky hat, seeing that he hadn't won a tournament since then. But if he was going to link his lack of success in that department to anything, it showed that also at that time Misty had decided to return to the gym to help her sisters out and could only cheer him on from afar.

Remaining in the car, Ash honked the horn and waited. Pikachu seemed restless in the seat behind him (possibly because Ash had given it an entire chocolate bar prior).

"Excited or something?" he asked Pikachu absent-mindedly.

The following slur of 'pika's confirmed his suspicions as the little yellow Pokémon bounced hyperly.

Within a minute of this, Misty finally appeared dressed in her purple bikini top and blue jeans. She pulled on a green mesh shirt and hopped in the car.

"Hey," Ash greeted her.

"Hi, I just finished testing the pool's water," she explained, gesturing to her damp hair.

"You don't need an excuse to take a swim. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, looks like Pikachu is too," she commented, the one side of her mouth turning up in amusement.

"Pickachupikapipipikachupikachupipikapipikachupipikapika" and so on followed.

"Ha, uh, don't mind it. Did you leave Togepi with Maria again?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I dropped Togepi off this morning since I thought I'd be working late anyway. I called her after I talked to you."

"Cool, I hope she doesn't mind that I steal you away for awhile longer then?" Ash inquired.

"Pikachupikapipikapipikachupikachupipikapikachupipipika!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going already, calm down!"

"So, anyway . . . she said it was fine since Togepi loves it there with all her Pokémon." Misty answered.

"Did she tell you not to stay out all night with me?" he winked over at her.

"You've got me there, since that's always my first intention. Just can't keep my hands off you," she said sarcastically, caressing his arm overdramatically.

"So she did."

"Shut up." Misty said in annoyance at how he could always see through her sarcasm as trying to hide the truth. She crossed her arms over her chest in mock exasperation.

The rest of the drive was silent, save the occasional high-pitched noises from the backseat. The night promised to be interesting.

At the least.


	5. Interest

**Part V – _Interest_**

The actual monster truck rally was a pretty uneventful and inconsequential part of the outing when compared to the scene that took place afterwards. At least in the words of Ash – "**Holy Freaking Crap**!"

"What?!" Misty asked in defence.

"When you say you're quitting – does that mean that you're leaving the gym?!" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," she replied plainly.

"Yeah? Yeah, that's all you've got to say?" he looked at her, dumbfounded, "You – it's like you're home – your sisters – what – why so suddenly?" he finally settled his slur of questions.

Misty looked pensive for a moment before explaining, "I think it's a long time coming, I don't know how you couldn't have expected it. I need out. I'm tired. I love my sisters, and I was there to help them when they were in need. The gym isn't falling apart like it was when they called me up, desperate. And now, with Daisy's 'promising' acting career they have none of the financial difficulties. Lily and Violet can manage – if they try – the place without me, and Daisy has money if they do need to hire someone. I know they don't think they do, but I feel like I'm just being used now. It's just all so draining Ash. You should know, I'm always telling you, complaining about the late nights, the paperwork, the everything. I'm only 18, and I feel like I'm 80. What else do I have to say to explain to you?"

"Nothing. You're completely right. But . . . well, can you tell me what you're gonna do now?" Ash asked in wonder of the humbling diatribe she'd just given.

"I've decided to be spontaneous. Ash, you know what it's like to have wanderlust . . . except you've never been tied down to one place for as long as I have." Misty looked away.

Ash reached out and touched her arm, "Where are you going then?"

She turned her back to him completely and looked off, her mind in another place altogether, "Spontaneous remember," she glanced back over her shoulder at him to clarify, "I'm going somewhere across the water . . ." her voice quieted with each uncertain word and she pointed her finger towards the coastline.


	6. The Middle of the Agreeable Clash

**Part VI – _(The Middle of) the Agreeable Clash_**

"Mist, you were always the more reasonable of the two of us. You've never been as unprepared as this, even back when we used to travel together," he stated bluntly as they sat on the beach.

"Yeah, well I thought it might be time for a change. I want to feel as free from the usual as possible."

They sat in a daunting silence for a few moments, "When?" he asked finally.

"Two weeks. That will give me some time to tie up loose ends and them some time to find someone to employ as their new slave worker." Misty answered.

"Well," Ash took the initiative and stood up, brushing the sand off his pants, "I'm happy for you. Will you come visit me sometimes, or should I just stop kidding myself and come with you?" he tilted his head to the side to survey her reaction.

She simply stared at him in blank, bewildered, unrestrained shock.

"Well?" he repeated, trying to coax some sort of response from her.

"I give up;" she said and finally glanced at him, displaying one of her small smirks that were so rare to see from her those days. She reached out her arms and he helped her up, "You caught me." Misty said and pulled him into a contented embrace.


	7. Subtle Nonsense

**Part VII – _Subtle Nonsense_**

Flashback 

3 years prior . . .

During the opening celebrations of the Poké League competition (the party for all the trainers and Pokémon), Misty could be spotted sneaking up behind Ash when he was chatting with Gary and Professor Oak, before quickly snatching his beloved hat from his head and running off when he realized it.

Ash was a bit slow to react, but eventually he had her cornered between two snack tables set up outside. Everyone who noticed chuckled at the display as Misty kept it just out of reach long enough to dive under one table and roll to safety on the other side.

That just made him more determined, and he followed suit and ducked under the table. He caught her pant leg as she began to retreat, but Misty soon shook him off in a spectacle that caused roars of laughter.

Finally, in a desperate struggle, Ash tackled her to the ground and Misty surrendered the hat. But she had the last laugh as she pulled him down on her in a crushing bear hug, and to his surprise, held him there.

"I give up; you caught me," she had said playfully.


	8. You Say it the Best

**Part VIII –_ You Say it the Best_**

"Déjà vu," he kept his eyes trained on her as she pulled back to look at him.

"You actually remember that?" she asked in an impressed tone.

"Yup, and I also remember the torment you caused when afterwards everyone said that we were flirting." Ash mock-glared.

"Aren't you over that yet, you big baby? Poor Ash, people thought he liked a girl!" Misty stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing nature.

"I'll tell you what I'm not over yet. I can't believe that you're really leaving Cerulean City – to who knows where! And I can't believe you'd wait so long to tell me, and then think I'd just let you go off without me. I couldn't get rid of you back then, and it's pay back time." Ash said in a challenging voice.

"Thanks a lot you jerk," she wasn't very stirred by it though, "Oh well, you're coming along anyway now, so don't start crying . . ." she said dryly, brushing him off.

"Aw," Ash put his hands on his hips in defiance, "There's the sweet little Misty everyone knows, aren't you nice?"

"That's right. And I'm going to ignore your insincerity," she said in her old bossy, self-assured voice.

Then, before he could reply, she pushed him onto the ground and hollered, "Race you to the car!"


	9. That Old Feeling

**Part IX – _That Old (Annoyingly Unforgettable) Feeling_**

On the drive back to the gym, Pikachu fell asleep in the back.

"Wow, awful quiet huh?" Misty asked Ash. He seemed to be out of it, completely concentrating on driving and not much else.

"Hmm," he half-replied, but it was more of an acknowledgement.

"Uh-oh, that's the 'Ash is thinking' noise. What's up?" Misty questioned.

Ash was silent for a few moments before softly saying, "It's just, I guess I miss things, like camping out and not really knowing what were going to be doing the next day . . . I'm just really happy that we're travelling together again,"

It didn't sound like Ash to get nostalgic, but the sincerity in his voice showed that he had in fact been thinking about it for quite some time, it was rather touching really, "Oh Ash," Misty said quietly, trying not to tear up – she knew she'd look like a sappy moron if she did, "I think about those times too . . . and I . . ." Misty trailed off, not quite sure of what to say.

"Hey Mist, uh, do you think you might wanna go somewhere before I take you back to the gym? Like to just sit around and talk and stuff?" Ash asked apprehensively, not wanting to sound weird. Coincidentally, this might have defeated his cause.

Misty didn't notice, "Sure, I have a lot on my mind too Ash, I think it would be good for us to just get it all out," she smiled briefly at him before turning her attention back to the road, "So where to?"

"I think I know a good place . . ." he said without hesitation.

"You aren't kidnapping me are you?" she joked.

"Oh crap, now you've ruined my surprise!" Ash laughed lamely.

"So is this a secret location you're taking me to?"

"If it were secret I would have to blindfold you, right?" he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so..."

A few seconds to ponder over that made her ask the first thing that came to her, and she tried to sound serious, "You aren't taking me to Makeout Peak are you?"

The sudden image of many old cars full of hormone-driven teenagers parked out in the woods brought stupid old images of urban legends about 'Lover's Lane' to his mind, "There isn't a place like that in Cerulean is there?" he laughed.

"I don't know, I guess there could be." Misty shrugged. "Although I highly doubt it."

"Why's that?" he asked, curiously.

"Because in this day and age, if people are out on dates they don't care if anyone sees them kissing in public," she concluded logically.

"I guess that makes sense. So why don't I just pull over to the side of the road so we can makeout?" he said in a deadpan voice.

"Wait a minute now, you'd better not turn into Brock on me, or you just might end up kissing my fist," she said casually.

"Strangely, I believe you." Ash sighed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Misty glowered at him from her seat.

"I just don't see you kissing anyone, that's all," he rationalized, knowing that it would probably only annoy her more.

"Really? And why is that?!" she snapped, although, she was somewhat interested in the reason behind this statement.

Ash didn't really have one, but decided to make one up anyway, and try to get her angry. Mostly because he knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Because you are violent, hot-tempered, not to mention scrawny, and you scare everyone away," 'Wow,' Ash thought to himself, 'I was so into that whole thinking on my feet thing that I didn't even make it up, not good . . .' Although, he could relate to his past thoughts on Misty as being accurately summed up in his statement, they were not so true now. They were just kinda harsh.


	10. The Accidentally Concluded Clash

**Part X – _The (Accidentally) Concluded Clash_**

Misty was definitely out of her violent phase, and to think of it, she had been for about five or six years now. She had become relatively agreeable with him after only a while of travelling together when they were younger. Sure, they still had random fights about the most trivial and mundane things, but they were few and far apart. She had become somewhat of a support station, a friendly spectator that rooted for him throughout their voyages, and less of an annoyance.

And it happened quickly. Only when she left did he notice the difference. When they were together he was always concentrating on battles ahead, and the effect had seemed more gradual. He felt stupid for not taking notice, but he admitted, that often stupid was how he could be described.

Like now for instance.

He was so busy contemplating the inaccuracy of his words, that he failed to comprehend the situation he was in. He could vaguely remember hearing an angry, 'Is that so?! Thanks a lot Ash,' or something to that effect, but now he snapped out of his revelry completely and saw what he had really missed.

Blinking solidly, he alternated his gaze from the road to her a few times, before taking it in.

"Misty . . . I . . . uh sorry, I was only kidding." Ash said in apology.

She just sat in the passenger's seat, her fist propping up her head against the window, barely blinking, looking ahead like she was trying to hold something back.

Six years ago it would've been anger. But perhaps she wouldn't have held back. Now it was – well she didn't really know what it was. Some confusion or hurt maybe, at their joking gone sour. Yeah, it was definitely hurt, and it was definitely tears. But she couldn't show him that.

"I mean, you're not violent or hot-tempered; you always keep your cool . . ." he continued.

'Do I really? Cause I don't want to!' she screamed inside.

"And you're not scrawny either! But you're definitely not fat, I mean you look nice!" Ash sighed, he had never been very eloquent.

Although she was upset, this was still kinda humorous, and she let one side of her mouth tilt up into a half-smile, shaking her head and softly chuckling.

"Huh? Mist? And, and you're not scary either, and if you are in anyway, the only way that you could scare people away is when they come to battle you for a gym badge!" Ash tried to save his failing act of contrition.

"Now that's a little far-fetched now isn't it?" she sighed into the silence, and conceded that this was more insulting to listen to and let continue.

Although her return to the Cerulean Gym had far improved it's reputation, she was less-than feared when it came to battling. Sure, she was okay, but it was never really her strongpoint – running a gym that is – but rather something that she had been involuntarily thrown into. Perhaps that was why she needed out so desperately. She didn't want Pokémon battles to become a job like everything else about being the gym leader. She wanted to be like Ash, and be the one who could roam freely and battle when she pleased rather than have to wait for competition to come to her. It was good for some, mainly her sisters who deserved to be thwarted with the duty the same way they had done to her, but she couldn't be satisfied with that position.

Misty felt mildly resentful that she would be leaving the gym in the less than capable hands of her 'Sensationally' bad-at-anything-to-do-with-battling sisters, but then again, she was leaving them better off than they were when she came to their rescue. So maybe the gym wouldn't be renowned for battling, but if they knew anything it was showbiz, and it could be renowned for performances. What the hell, why not!

Ash took note of her sombre expression, and hoped that she wasn't thinking of how he was a jackass. After all, she had seemed to be amused by his pathetic request for forgiveness, but maybe she was still upset.

"Misty . . ." he tried hopefully,

She shot him a sidelong glance with a tiny smirk, "Are you done your grovelling?" She loved that she could read him like a book and he couldn't, it was so easy to perplex him. She pitied him – so dense, and so obvious. A living contradiction.

"Yeah, uh, I guess. Well, anyway, we're here . . ." the ever-transparent one pointed out.


	11. Penting

**Part XI – _Penting_**

She had always tried to not be overtly cynical when it came to things like Ash. But her optimism had been crushed so many times in the past; she had come to expect that there most likely wasn't a romantic side to him. Or at least one he would show her.

"A lake . . ." they stepped out of his car, closing the doors softly behind them, and she stared out at the black-blue glassy water.

They had seen many lakes before, and there was nothing special about this one that she could see. Sure, the stars were clear in the night sky and they reflected in the water to the point that it seemed like they were standing in all-encompassing space, but surely he wouldn't notice that this was something beautiful and awe-inspiring. To Ash it was probably just a lake. A lake at night.

"It's not just a lake," he maintained, "I wouldn't have driven out here if it were just a lake!"

Fair enough, she granted. Though it did seem like it was just a lake, and that his effort was inefficient.

"Okay, so why are we here? To talk right?"

"You don't like the lake?" he asked, 'But she always likes this kinda stuff, it's pretty and watery! It's Misty stuff!' Ash concluded to himself reassuringly, but was still apprehensive.

"Yeah, I like it, I just don't know, it seems . . . ah never mind, Ash, what is it?" she pressed, knowing full well that he'd have a reason to arrange a place to 'talk', and that he was acting strangely serious before when he asked her. 'He'd better have things to talk about! I'm not going to be doing all the talking!'

Ash looked disappointed. She used to love things like this. She was the one who always ranted on, giving not-so subtle hints about how she wanted to have someone care enough to surprise her with idealistic candlelight crap and such. Maybe his timing was off. Maybe she was still annoyed at him. Either way he was confused.

"What?" Misty eyed him, surveying his expression. Sure, she liked the place. But she'd stopped gushing over things like this long ago. It always seemed to go unnoticed by Ash, when it was directed at him deliberately. She assumed he could care less, and when he did comment it was usually just to make fun of her.

"Never mind," he said, disillusion evident in his tone, "It was stupid anyway,"

"You mean that you have nothing you wanted to talk about? You sounded like it was important before . . ." Misty was getting agitated. He kept sending her mixed signals about why exactly he'd asked her out here. It was like his simplicity was still there, only he had temporarily put up a wall in front.

Ash was currently kicking rocks into the water with his sneakers, a solemn expression on his face.

"Ash! Just say what's on your mind for crying out loud, this is going nowhere!" she huffed, slightly flustered.

He was surprised he'd roused her that much, and it was a relief in an odd way. That could conceivably be because it was more emotion and sincerity than he was used to from her anymore.

"Mist," he began, with a indistinct look on his features, he sat down on the hood of the car, "I dunno, just something that you said had me thinking, and I guess, well . . ."

She sat down next to him, seeing that he was finally issuing some sort of response to anything, and that he was letting the wall slip slightly.


	12. Venting

**Part XII – _Venting_**

It almost was surprising. He was never this forward. Sure, he told her everything; she was his best friend after all. But somehow in the everything, some things got lost, left out simply because he had no way of articulating them. But here he was, and he could finally narrow down something at least to start on.

"You say that I've never been tied down – and maybe I've never **really **been tied down to a responsibility like you've been;" Ash looked upward, to the heavens, while she kept her gaze fixated on him, "But why do you think I've been staying so close to Cerulean the past three years? You may not realize that I'm tied down to you. I am, and it's been a choice to me, and a happy one . . ." he trailed off, his voice quieting after being steady and assured.

Misty didn't know if she should ruin the moment by speaking, so she didn't. She had many things to say, but thought that they would all come out fumbled up together. She simply scooted over closer to him and leaned against his side, causing him to look down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm," she smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back against the windshield of his car, Ash following her soon after, not wanting to break the contact that they shared.

She'd never really wanted to read into it until now. The reason he stayed so close by; she thought that it would only be a waste of time to try and make anything of his nonsensical behaviour. If anything, it would have caused her more undue stress. Misty had long ago given up on her attempts to make something significant out of something so blatantly uncomplicated. But that proved that things changed over time.

Ash was growing up.

And maybe there was more to him than the over-eager boy set out on a practically insurmountable quest.


	13. Unused Emotion

**Part XIII – _Unused Emotion_**

As strange as it seemed, this heartfelt admittance of sorts, touched Misty in such a way that her typical sarcasm coated small talk seemed sacrilegious. She felt that if she were anything but genuine after such a vocalization, that it would destroy the amazing unspoken meaning in his words. Wow, for once she'd actually had to read between the lines with Ash. She was happier than all get out.

"Well, I think that there's really nothing I can say, except, thank you," she said softly to him, prompting him to open his eyes.

"Nothing? Well that's a first. You'd usually have tons to say. Either a joke or something witty," he incited.

"Well, you've never really said anything like that before, so I can't respond as if it is any other conversation," she admitted.

"Should I have not said it?" he asked, concerned.

"No, that's ridiculous! I'm glad you said it, because it . . . well, I'm just glad!" Misty stated firmly.

"So I haven't freaked you out or anything? You're not going to start wailing on me are you?" he verified.

"Of course I wouldn't! I'm hurt you'd even think such a thing. I don't want to fight with you," she shook her head convincingly.

"Sorry, it's just . . . Uh, Mist, do you remember when we used to fight all the time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, it's just, don't you ever miss that?"

"What kind of thing to say is that!?" she looked more wounded.

"It's just, why did we used to fight?" he tried to clarify.

"Because you were a block head," she couldn't help herself.

"Aw, c'mon now, seriously?" he looked like he was annoyed at losing the conversation, and a lot more intent on an answer.

She couldn't quite see where he was going with this. Surely, he didn't know why they used to fight. At least not why she always fought with him . . .

There were many metaphorical ways to put it. When they got close she had always seemed overwhelmed with him, like he was rushing through every part of her. That always caused chaos, because she didn't want to come to terms with the sensation, and how it toyed with her reasoning. It could be simply the effect of a storm at sea. Tumultuous waves, clouds blocking the logic, and when lightning struck – well. Everyone knows what happens when lightning meets water.

It rushes through every part of it.

When she'd learned to halt this effect – after becoming jaded about any prospect of affection from the source – she had also developed a better tool against it. Or at least to veil it. Constant derision. It had become gradually easier to make a joke whenever she felt the unwanted emotions coming on.

Frankly, _she'd _always fought to conceal the truth.

"Misty?" Ash asked, after patiently waiting as she looked pensive.

She had no real intention of answering him; what was she supposed to say?

"I always fought with you because I thought I loved you," And to her best friend? Yeah right. Wait, she did just say it. Well there's a momentary lapse of cowardice! And she'd said it in such a dry tone too. Like it was obvious. Well, she supposed it was, although never to Ash.

"And you thought you freaked _me _out, huh?" Misty said in a voice that evoked acceptance of her fated doom. She wasn't scared anymore; it wasn't like she could take it back.

She almost felt, relieved. How sadistic.

"Mist?"

"Ash," she intoned dutifully,

"I have to admit something. I've been trying to get you to fight with me for the past while now. But it hasn't been working like it used to," he explained, catching her completely off guard.

She caught the implication behind all the past tenses. He could have read it entirely wrong. Wait a minute – why was he acting like she hadn't just confessed her love for him?! The ignorant little . . .


	14. Directly into the Storm

**Part XIV – _Directly into the Storm_**

"Ash! What the hell's wrong with you! Didn't you hear a word I said? Do you not care at all that I told you this thing I've been keeping secret for so long! Don't you give one tiny damn!" she erupted at him, leaping off the hood of the trunk in recoil.

Without letting him say a thing, she continued, "Not even an assurance that my feelings have been misplaced all along? Not even the bloody dignity of that! Do you really want me to go on hopelessly doting on you for the rest of my life? You can't just be man enough to set me straight! For crying out loud tell me, 'I didn't mean to lead you on for all this time, but you're just my best friend,' Say something or so help me!" she grew red in the face.

"Pika?" a small inquisitive sound was distinct from inside the car, as the silence gave time to notice the groggy little Pokémon, that was obviously startled, blinking out at them.

Misty huffed in annoyance.

"I don't know if I should be feeling this way, but the more you yell at me, the more I want to just kiss you like crazy. It's like old times - well sort of. Maybe not the whole kissing part, but, oh well –"

"Ash, I'm not in the mood for your jokes! You really want me to throttle you don't you, you insensitive little twerp!" she stomped in her old familiar way, balling her fists up at her sides.

It reminded him of one of the times he'd called her a runt all those years ago. But now, with his opinion changed, coupled with the almost cute pout that she was trying to make look intimidating, his desired course of actions were anything but a joke to him.

Here was the old **Volume **plus** Density **equals **Mass** theory. Misty, being the Volume – her voice gaining it with each new retort. Ash of course always being the Density for obvious reasons. And Mass being the immense misunderstanding and commotion created from said factors.

Ash was somewhat determined to break away from the equation, already displaying some of his Density-free behaviour. He believed, with persuasion, he could swing the other factor in the equation to result in something a little less disordered.

There was one way he knew he could satisfy his pining and quiet her rampage.

So he did, and he proved to her that he was in fact, not joking.

Said action had favourable results.


	15. Opposites React

**Part XV – _Opposites React_**

Misty stood, unblinking for a few seconds, her hands relaxing but her chest tightening.

"You – you do know that you just –"

"Oh I know, and you didn't think I meant it," Ash smiled, quite happy with himself. He reached towards her.

"And you think you can just do that and, ah, what?"

He pulled her gently by her arm towards him, so that he could show her again.

"Will you stop kissing me already!?" she asked rather humorously,

"No," was the simple answer he had for her,

"Fine then!" she crossed her arms in defeat, as his lips softly nudged hers.

"Pikaaa . . ." a quiet droning came from the vehicle, "Pikapi, Pikachupi . . ."

Misty sighed contentedly into the night air.

"And we should at least try to get along, we're going to be the only one's we've got when we start off on our travels," Ash corrected himself when he heard the annoyed resonance from the car, "Other than our Poképals,"

"I suppose you're right, as long as you don't go trying to make me fight with you to fulfill some strange fantasy of yours," Misty voiced in slight irritatedness.

"Don't worry about that, I've got plenty of other fantasies that don't involve us fighting," he grinned impishly.

"Ash, what a thing to say," she scolded him, but couldn't make it seem like it was unadulterated. "Anyways, speaking of Pokémon, it's getting late. I'd better go pick up Togepi from Maria's. All I need is her knowing that her suspicions were true, and that I left her with a grumpy baby while I was off cavorting with you in a secluded wooded area," Misty mumbled, as she headed for the passenger side door.

"She was really that spot on?" he asked, impressed, sliding off the hood of the car.

"Yeah, and she seemed to encourage it a lot more than she should have; Togepi is a handful when it's not sleeping in its own bed. But she said that that was what she was there for, and as long as she, and I quote, 'Got her money's worth' in gossip later, she would happily do anything for me,"

"Including watch Togepi all night so that you could stay over at my place?" Ash asked, hopeful.

She was tempted to agree just to see what kind of surprised reaction he would have; but that would just be mean.

"I'm sure she'd just _love _that! But unfortunately for her, no such hasty circumstance is going to occur tonight," Misty smirked at his crestfallen expression, "Besides, we'll have plenty of time for sleepovers from now on. Campouts, Pokécentres, millions of strange circumstances . . ."

"Well, when you put it that way," Ash smirked in amusement.

"Hey, I have a question for you Ash,"

"Huh?"

"Back when we split up all those years ago, and you went off to become a master on your own, what was it that made you come to Cerulean and look for me that day? It always seemed so out of the blue to me, I just never questioned it because I was afraid to hear the answer," she grinned secretly, "Until now, obviously,"

"Probably for the reason that you're thinking; that's the only reason I could assume you'd ask for. You just want to hear it don't you? That I'm a complete lost cause without you, huh?" Ash mocked her.

"Don't make fun of me! It's just that, I always thought that being a pokémon master was the most important thing to you – and then you just dropped it all and it made me wonder, what ever happened?"

"It's not that I dropped it, it's just that I came to realize that being a master isn't the most important thing in the world – especially when all of your friends are gone and you have no one left to share those experiences with. So I drew straws and it turned out that you'd be the one I hung around – at least until you got annoyed at me," Ash said immaturely.

"Hey, shut up! You're lucky that I haven't, at this point!" she stuck her tongue out at him in a like gesture.

"No, but really, I guess I just realized that I could still become a master if I wanted, and that I could slow down and take my time, enjoy it, you know, with my pokémon. And it's not like I don't battle anymore, I do all the time, I may not have gone for any gym badges lately, but I train with my pokémon as regularly as I used to," he shrugged, showing that he indeed, was growing up.


	16. A Promise and a Compromise

**Part XVI – _A Promise and a Compromise (in no specific order)_**

"Wow, Ash... not charging headstrong into everything anymore, patient Ash... huh, I guess being around you all the time I didn't notice how much you've changed," she smiled warmly.

"Oh, don't get too happy, I haven't changed that much. I'm still just as stubborn and irrational," he poked fun at himself.

"Is that why you took me out here, to this lake?" she smirked.

He blushed, as only Ash can, and it was all Misty could do to not glomp him.

"Well, now that you're going to be following me around, I get to choose all the crazy places we go. What shall your excuse for following me be?" she half-joked.

"Well, let's see, you already took the bike one, ah, hmm... so I can continue getting badges? We can both do that at the same time right?" he asked playfully.

"I don't think there's any rule against it," she shook her head at his absurdity. "So, are you gonna take me home or what?" she nudged him mischievously.

"C'mon, do I hafto?" he put on a fake pout.

"Either that or you've got to go do all the work I'll not have time for tomorrow morning because you kept me out so late," she offered.

"Okay, okay, we're going," he gave in and opened the driver's seat door and got in.

Pikachu greeted him in a half-awake manner on the dashboard before hopping to the back seat again and Misty climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Ash?" Misty called to him as he started the car.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you?" she repeated.

"C'mon Misty, I have to know what I'm promising first. I take those things seriously," he insisted.

"Promise that even if one of us acts stupid from now on that we will still stay together?" she pleaded softly.

"Hey, that's how it's been all along right? I don't plan on changing it now. Besides, I've grown quite fond of you," he smiled at her expression.

"You'd better have, you big goon!" she shook her head and gritted her teeth. Since when had Ash found so much pleasure in mocking her – and since when did he become good at it?!

"Don't think too hard about it Misty, or it'll get to you..." Ash sang teasingly, as if he could read her thoughts, or rather her expression. He turned his attention to the road as they began to drive towards Maria's.

"I think you've already got to me. I've never been so happy or insane before," she noted as a fact.

Ash snorted humorously.


End file.
